


Marginalia [PODFIC]

by codeswitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: House Elves, Librarians, Libraries, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-28
Updated: 2010-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:59:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codeswitch/pseuds/codeswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the village of Arabel's Raven, there is an ancient Library that contains the collected wisdom of the wizarding world. It holds books detailing every known spell and curse, treatises on Dark Creatures and mysterious ailments, and all the most noble tales of magical courage and wisdom and love. This tale, however, is not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marginalia [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marginalia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/83798) by magnetic_pole. 



 

 **Download** : [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/022014021001.zip) (19.2 MBs)

**Length: 19:46**


End file.
